Fraternazation
by Sinistra-sama
Summary: Ed and his brother have just returned to Central, where the now Brigadier General Roy Mustang has returned to as well. Angry arguments and violent fights lead to a romance no one in Central would be forgetting anytime soon. Post-series
1. Back to Central

Fraternization 

Written by: Sinistra-san

Rating: R

Pairing: Roy x Ed, Al x Winry, Hawkeye x Havoc

Warnings: Lemons and yaoi, meaning two very hot bishonen going at it like bunnies. Getting caught, pissed-off/overprotective Hawkeye and Hughes, fighting, and various other things I can't seem to remember at the moment.

Summary: Ed and his brother have just returned to Central, where the now Brigadier General Roy Mustang has returned to as well. Angry arguments and violent fights lead to a romance no one in Central would be forgetting anytime soon. Post-series

Chapter 1: Back in Central

"Brother, we've done it! You've done it!" Al cried, the armor that still hosted his soul clanking as he picked up his brother in a hug.

"Yeah! We've done it, Al!" Ed yelled back in response as Al picked him up. "It's gonna work this time, I know it."

"I hope so brother… I hope so!" Al set his brother back down next to the Array that they had just completed.

All their hard work had finally paid off.

After six years of research, Al could finally get his body back.

Edward was now the ripe age of eighteen and Alphonse was sixteen. The years had been wonderful to Ed. He stood at five feet ten-and-one-half inches now. His body, especially his face, had lost all traces of childhood, his baby fat gone and replaced with lean muscle. No longer was he the short, easily pissed-off kid he used to be. Now he was a mature adult – for the most part. Only problem was he refused to obey orders from his superior officers. Especially Roy Mustang's orders.

The two Elric brothers took a good, hard look at one another. Ed grinned and gave his brother a thumbs up to tell him go ahead and step into the Array. Al nodded back. He walked over, making sure to be careful as he stepped into the Array, and sat down. Ed's face sobered up quickly and he took off his coat, his auto-mail arm showing. He kneeled near the edge of the Array.

"Ready, Al?"

"Mm hmm, ready when you are Brother." Al said in response, a smile ever present in his voice.

"Alright then," Ed clapped his hands together. "here we go!"

He set his hands down on the edge of the Array, exactly where he had practiced. The energy in the room cracked and popped as it surged though the alchemic design on the floor. Ed looked up, all his focus on the transmutation taking place. He saw the energy make a direct path to his brother before the light it was emitting became too bright. Ed was forced to look away until he could tell that the light had died away some. The ground shook from the power behind the alchemy that was taking place.

The light died away quickly, too quickly for Ed's liking. _Something's gone wrong, I just know it._ He thought as he looked up.

_Or maybe not!_ His mind cried. In the center of the Array sat a teenage boy, completely naked and shaking.

"Al! Al, we've done it! You have a body again!" Ed cried like a kid on Christmas. He dashed into the circle and hugged his brother, not caring that Al had not a single piece of clothes on.

"I-I can feel it… I can feel your hug Brother!" Al yelled and embraced Ed back.

The two of them sat there hugging until they heard a scream and the basement door fly open. They looked up to see Winry in tears.

"G-Grandma's dead!" She wailed before her knees gave out. She sat at the top of the stairs and cried.

Ed and Al looked at each other wide-eyed. "Equivalent exchange…" They muttered to one another.

"Here, clothes." Ed grabbed the clothes they had laid out as a precaution and got up. He gave his brother a sad look before walking up the short flight of stairs to comfort Winry.

_Was it worth it? Was Pinako's life worth my body?_

* * *

Ed woke with a start. He jerked up off the seat his head was laying in. After glancing around for a moment, he looked out the window.

_Pinako's gone… It's been months since she passed. So why won't the dreams stop?_ Ed thought as he stared at the passing scenery.

"It's dusk, we should be in Central soon Brother." Came Al's sleepy voice from the seat across from him.

"Good, I can finally tell Mustang exactly what I think of him before I tell him to take this watch," Ed pulled his silver watch from his pocket and gave it the once over. "and shove it up his ass."

Al giggled before he could stop himself. "Brother, you know we are indebted to him. If it wasn't for him we would have never gotten my body back."

"Ya, ya, I know Al. I just hate that jackass."

Al giggled again – a different giggle. One that Ed knew meant no good for him.

"What was that about?" He demanded.

Another giggle came from Al. "Nothing Brother."

"No, tell me. What's so funny Al?" Ed asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"I just seems like you…"

"Like I what?"

"Like you may not hate the Colonel as much as you say, that's all." Al responded cryptically.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" Ed nearly shouted, coming close to losing his temper. As was normal anytime he and Al talked about Mustang anymore.

"Nothing Brother. Why are you getting so upset? It almost seems like you have a crush on the Colonel."

"I DO NOT WANT THAT ASSHOLE OF A COLONEL!" Ed screamed for all the train to hear.

"…I never said you did Brother."

Ed swallowed audibly. He knew Al had him caught. How was he suppose to tell his younger brother 'oh, by the way, I have a crush on Roy Mustang – the biggest womanizer in all of Central - and want him to screw me into my bed, or his desk, or the couch in his office, or…'? He buried his face in his gloved hands, hoping the world would swallow him whole.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Brother?" Al asked in a small, hurt voice.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you like Winry?" Ed groused back though his hands.

"I don't- I mean, who ever said I –" Al's voice quickly went from denial to accuasation.

"Calm down Al, I've know for a while now. I saw the way you used to look at her and the way you did right after you got your body back. She's a pretty girl Al; it doesn't surprise me that you like her. Winry grew up with us after all."

"You know, I don't mind Brother. If you're attracted to the Colonel, I mean. Just, be careful. He's a heartbreaker and I don't want you hurt."

The two were silent for the rest of the ride, making the trip to Central longer then it should have been. At least, according to Ed. The train slowly came to a stop in the station. Ed and Al got up and retrieved their bags before making their way off the train and onto the platform.

"Come on Brother. You need to report to Mustang." Al grabbed his two bags, full of clothes he'd gotten from home, and took off towards Central HQ.

"Coming Al… I'm coming." Ed grabbed his bags and followed his brother, regretting every step closer he was taking to the building that held Roy Mustang. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Major Riza Hawkeye, recently promoted from Lieutenant, walked down the hallway to Mustang's office. The Brigadier General always needed something from her – he had a secretary for these sort of things but he refused to let anyone of the little blondes that were more then willing to work for him do anything. Roy would rather call up Riza and have her run errands for him.

She really should get paid more for this, or at least that's what she believed.

"You needed to see me, Sir?" Hawkeye said as she stepped into Mustang's office.

"Yes, Hawkeye. Fullmetal is due back today. Please, go and ensure that he reports strait to my office."

She sighed, "Yes Sir."

As Hawkeye walked back out, Roy sat back in his seat and put his feet up on his desk. Edward would be up in half-hour tops, followed by his report from the past six months, and a long fight. Yes, he was expecting the oncoming fight and was looking forward to it as well. Fighting kept him young, though he wasn't as old as Edward liked to insinuate that he was at times. He was only twenty-eight years old, twenty-nine in just a few short months.

Twenty-eight years old and Brigadier General – life was good. The only place to go from here was Fuhrer.

He fell asleep sitting like that, his dreams plagued with blonde hair and golden eyes. Roy awoke with a start. Flashes of skin and moans pouring from virgin lips, as well as his own, played in his head like an old movie. Roy looked down to see a tent in his perfectly pressed uniform pants and groaned. It was going to be a long day.

He set his head on his desk with a small 'thud'. He took a deep breath to try and calm both himself and 'the Mustang' as it was so generously called by the majority of the women in Central. Meaning, every one but the few women with an actual rank in the military.

"You wanted to see me, Colonel?"

Roy looked up to see Edward Elric in his doorway. The feeling was coming back, the tightening in his pants and the warmth pooling in his stomach. The boy was simply… beautiful.

"First, it's Brigadier General now Fullmetal and second, yes I did." Roy sat up and straitened his uniform some. He didn't bother to stand.

Ed paled a few shades. _Brigadier General? He's the new Brigadier General!_

Roy continued on, acting as if he'd missed the look on Ed's face. "So, how did it go Fullmetal?"

"Uh, it um…" Ed stammered. He yelled at himself mentally for this; there was no way he'd back down from what he'd planned to do! "We've met our objective, sir. Alphonse has his body back now. I've come back to resign from the military."

* * *

I've already started the next chapter. I'll keep putting up chapters if I get reviews. Suggestions are more then welcome and flames will be used to heat my ramen pot. 


	2. The Resign of the Fullmetal Alchemist?

Fraternization 

Written by: Sinistra-san

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Roy x Ed, Al x Winry, Hawkeye x Havoc

Warnings: Lemons and yaoi, meaning two very hot bishonen going at it like bunnies. Getting caught, pissed-off/overprotective Hawkeye and Hughes, fighting, and various other things I can't seem to remember at the moment.

Summary: Ed and his brother have just returned to Central, where the now Brigadier General Roy Mustang has returned to as well. Angry arguments and violent fights lead to a romance no one in Central would be forgetting anytime soon. Post-series

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews! They're wonderful to hear all of you like this so much. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.

sagesumi: First review! Thank you so much, and that's one complaint I don't mind.  
alice15: After this do you still think he will?  
Tyler: Hope you like it T-gurl  
Velvet mace: Mwahahaha! -coughs- Okay, anyway... Here's the chapter!  
Phoenix from the Sun: Uh, I know! I found one that has him really young. Like 23... Email me and I'll send you the link!  
niteowl: Here's the chapter! Dun't hurt anyone... Sadly, lemon must wait. Gotta make it more suspenceful  
CatLover101: Well, here you go!  
Shadow-Ryo: Here's the chapter, and thank you!  
Yuki: Hey, I did it to everyone else, so I had to do it here too. But your begging has worked...

* * *

Chapter 2: The Resign of the Fullmetal Alchemist?

Ed paled a few shades. _Brigadier General? He's the new Brigadier General!_

Roy continued on, acting as if he'd missed the look on Ed's face. "So, how did it go Fullmetal?"

"Uh, it um…" Ed stammered. He yelled at himself mentally for this; there was no way he'd back down from what he'd planned to do! "We've met our objective, sir. Alphonse has his body back now. I've come back to resign from the military."

Roy looked at him wide-eyed. There was no way he'd heard Ed right… The boy couldn't just up and quit on him!

"No, you are not."

The words rang in Ed's ears. _No, you are not… Where does he get off telling me what I can and can't do? I'm not a kid anymore!_

"Damnit Mustang, I'm not a kid anymore! I want out of the military!" Ed pulled his State Alchemist's watch out of his pocket and slammed it down on Mustang's desk.

"Take it back Elric." Roy demanded in a firm tone.

"No!" Ed ground out from between clinched teeth. "I'm not going to be your dog anymore. I won't."

Roy paused for a second before an impish grin found it's way to his face. "So, you've finally admitted you're _my_ dog?"

"I AM NOT YOUR'S!" Ed shouted without thought - something that occurred often when he was in the presence of Mustang.

"Ah, but Edward, you just said you were mine." Roy was practically purring.

"I DID NOT!"

Ed saw red. There was a line of thought in the back of his mind screaming _He knows! How the Hell does he know? Who the Hell told him?_He dove for Mustang, auto-mail arm raised in a fist that collided with Roy's face. He fell back and out of his chair, his face hitting the floor with a loud 'smack!'

Roy sat up slowly, rubbing a gloved hand on his now bruised cheek. _Damn, that's going to leave a mark_, he thought as he stood. He quickly closed the distance between himself and Ed and, without thinking, reared back and punched Ed square in the jaw just as Ed had done to him. Ed's head jerked to his right and he felt blood trickle down his chin.

"You asshole!" Ed whispered hatefully. He dove for Roy, knocking him down and pinning him beneath Ed.

The two of them started swinging, not once stopping to think that this would go by so much faster if they just stopped and used their alchemic powers on one another. Roy faked a swing and got Ed to lean too far to his left, allowing Roy to roll them over and pin Ed's hands above his head.

"I win, you damn prick." Roy's face hovered right above Ed's. Their lips were so close so to touching…

"That's what you think!" Ed whispered and threw his auto-mail leg over and in between the two of them. He pushed against Roy's chest successfully pushing him backwards and pinning him under Ed.

Roy hit the floor with an 'oomph!' "You little…"

"I AM NOT LITTLE, DAMNIT!"

Roy smirked, not his usual condescending one a one of a more… perverse nature. "Really now?"

Ed got right in Roy's face – which was his mistake. "Far from it, Mustang. Far from it."

"Edward…"

Ed looked at him in shock. _Did he just call me Edward?_

"You forgot to restrain my hands." That said, Roy grabbed the back of Ed's head and pulled him down, successfully closing the short distance between the two's lips.

Ed's mind went into over-drive, his nerves buzzing and the blood rushing to his ears as well as… other places. Roy shifted one of his legs, the one between Ed's, and Ed gasped. Roy took this as an open invitation and pushed his tongue inside his mouth. After a few minutes, Ed grew bold and did the same to Roy. Their tongues touched and both of them moaned.

"Well, well. Never took you to go for someone _that _much younger then you Roy!"

Roy and Ed stopped, breaking off their kiss to see who was at the door. It was Maes Hughes with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Ed scrambled to get off the older man, as if it would help him now. They'd been caught. Not that they had sat there and talked about it, then checked to make sure the door was locked. They'd been fighting and it… somehow… got out of hand.

_Oh God, t-that was my…_ "M-my first kiss!" Ed muttered as he looked at Roy in almost horror.

Maes walked over to Ed and kneeled next to him. "Are you alright Ed? You look a little pale… He didn't force you into anything did he?" If only for the added effect, Hughes pulled out one of his knives and looked at Roy menacingly.

"N-no…" Ed stuttered. He took a deep breath to calm himself. _Okay Ed, **think**. You just got caught making out with your superior – **Hell**, he's **everyone's** superior now! – by the man who practically raised you the past **six years**! You're going to have to tell him **something**! But what? _"Don't hurt him, please…"

Maes looked back at Ed, who was blushing madly. "Oh, I get it! You finally told him, didn't you Ed! I'm so proud of you!"

Ed stared at Hughes in complete and utter horror.

Roy looked at the two of them, very confused. "Tell me what, Maes?"

"NO!" Ed roared at the two of them. He mouthed to Hughes 'please, don't tell him!'

"Uh, right… I'm going to go… I needed to see Major Hawkeye anyway!" Hughes sent Ed a look saying 'good luck!' as he high-tailed it out of the room.

"What was he talking about Fullmetal?" Roy demanded.

"Fuck no! You call me Ed now, damn it."

"And why is that?"

"Because you and I just made out, for fuck's sake!" Ed's eyes grew wide as he slapped his hands over his mouth to keep himself from saying more.

Roy grinned and pulled himself off the floor. He grabbed Ed around the waist and hauled him off the floor as well. He then sat down on the couch and pulled Ed into his lap. He moved Ed's hands and held them in his own.

"You want me, don't you _Edward_." It was more a statement then a questioned, and Ed realized that.

Ed sat silent for a minute, then decided to turn the tables. "How long have you wanted me, huh, _Brigadier General_?"

"Too long. Way before it was ever proper too…" Roy muttered as he took his right hand and ran it through Ed's now loose hair.

Ed blushed. Well, everything made a lot more since now. All the times he got away with blowing up whole town, the fights that never got reported, the long 'glares'. His head began to spin a little as he tried to wrap his mind around it all.

"Seeing you blush like that," Roy leaned forward and placed his lips on Ed's neck. "makes so many images run through my mind. One's of you beneath me, panting, begging more for."

"First off, I'd be on top and second – I don't beg." Ed panted as Roy sucked a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

"Would you really now? Obviously you've never had sex if you don't beg…"

Ed flushed again, but whether it was from Roy's comment or the hand that was sliding up his shirt he wasn't sure. All he knew was that Roy said was right and that whatever it was he was doing felt good.

"Ya, Ed, you a virgin still?"

Both groaned and looked to the door, not to see Hughes again as they thought they would but to see Lieutenant Jean Havoc. He stood there, leaning against the doorframe and smoking a cigarette.

Ed blushed again, turning a shade of red unknown to the human race.

"Uh…" Ed knocked Roy's hands away and bolted from the room, nearly knocking Havoc over in the process.

Havoc grinned. "Looks like Riza, Maes, and me have got some money to collect…"

* * *

And there you have it folks, the second chapter of 'Fraternazation'. Hopefully, you all like this as much as the last. More reviews quicker posting. I am happy to say I got 14 reviews for this so far at quite an accomplishment. 


	3. New Recruit

Fraternization 

Written by: Sinistra-san

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Roy x Ed, Al x Winry, Hawkeye x Havoc

Warnings: Lemons and yaoi, meaning two very hot bishonen going at it like bunnies. Getting caught, pissed-off/overprotective Hawkeye and Hughes, fighting, and various other things I can't seem to remember at the moment.

Summary: Ed and his brother have just returned to Central, where the now Brigadier General Roy Mustang has returned to as well. Angry arguments and violent fights lead to a romance no one in Central would be forgetting anytime soon. Post-series

Chapter 3: New Recruit

"Ya, Ed, you a virgin still?"

Both groaned and looked to the door, not to see Hughes again as they thought they would but to see Lieutenant Jean Havoc. He stood there, leaning against the doorframe and smoking a cigarette.

Ed blushed again, turning a shade of red unknown to the human race.

"Uh…" Ed knocked Roy's hands away and bolted from the room, nearly knocking Havoc over in the process.

Havoc grinned. "Looks like Riza, Maes, and me have got some money to collect…"

Havoc had to duck to avoid the coffee mug that went sailing towards him. He laughed as he walked into the office next door, hearing Roy mutter a 'stupid bastard…' as he did so. Roy glared at the doorway before walking back to his desk and returning to his paperwork. A soft knock at his door alerted him to another's presence. He motioned to them to come in.

"Colonel?"

It was Alphonse he realized as soon as he heard the boy's voice. He looked up and was taken aback. A boy with dusty, blonde hair and milk chocolate eyes stood before him. He was taller then Ed, but his face was far softer. He looked so young… It seemed Ed really had succeeded.

"A-Alphonse?" Al nodded in response. "How…?"

"Brother and I got my body back shortly after we returned to Risenbool. We spent the rest of the time home trying help Winry… and I spent much of my time relearning how to walk."

"… What was the exchange for?" Roy asked after a moment's silence.

"It was for… Pinako Rockebell's life." Al replied remorsefully in a soft voice.

"I see… I am sorry for the loss. I know who much she meant to you, and Edward as well."

"Colonel?"

Roy shook his head. "Brigadier General, Alphonse."

"Oh, um, congratulations, Sir. Brother has been by to see you, correct?" Al asked, his voice a little more confident then before.

"Yes… Did he tell you he planned to resign from the State Alchemy and Military?"

"Yes, but he'll change his mind. Brother's fickle like that. But that's not why I'm here. Brigadier General, I'd like to take the State Alchemy examination."

Roy looked Al dead in the eyes. He could see a span of emotions swirling in those light chocolate eyes. They spoke of heartache, sorrow, determination, willingness, and regret. Above all else, they told Roy what he needed to know. Al was ready for this, he'd been ready for six years, but now it would finally happen.

"I had told you, a long time ago, that when you got your body back I'd be more then glad to allow you to take the exam. The next testing date is in four days." He looked down at his paperwork before reaching into his desk and pulling out a small case. "But why is it that I have the feeling you knew that already?"

Al smiled. "Just because we were in the middle of nowhere, Sir, did not mean we didn't have a calendar."

Roy opened the case and pulled out a small pair of glasses. He unfolded them and slipped them on. The headaches were getting worse, so all he could do was wear the damned things.

"Oh and Sir, one more thing before I go…"

"Yes Alphonse?" He looked back up to the boy to catch his smile.

"Just tell Brother how you feel about him. Everything will workout in the end." That said, Al turned on his heal and walked out of Mustang's office, making sure to shut the door behind him.

Roy could do nothing but stare at the doorway after Al had left.

That was how Major Hawkeye found him two hours later.

"Um, Sir? What are you doing?" She asked as she walked towards his desk and into his view of the door.

"What?" Roy asked, snapping out of his thoughts when the blue of Riza's uniform obscured his vision.

"Is something wrong, Sir?"

Roy pulled his gloves off, followed by his glasses, and rubbed his right hand over his face. "How is it that everyone else could see I wanted that damn brat, but he never could? Hell, I didn't even realize it until he left for his six month leave!"

"Well, do you want my honest opinion, or a half-truth?" Riza replied with a smile.

"Your honest opinion, Hawkeye. When have I ever asked for anything else?" He answered with a sigh.

"Good point Sir. Look, you couldn't see it because you have an image to keep up. Roy Mustang, Brigadier General, the Flame Alchemist, and the biggest womanizer to set foot in the Central – or East City for that matter – branch of the military. Women love you and men want to be you. That's just who you are. The thought of you loving someone, especially someone of the same sex, is such an out-there idea that not even you could wrap your mind around it.

"Edward, on the other had, came to terms with it a long time ago. I believe he was sixteen, same age Alphonse is now, when his brother caught him 'taking care' of a small 'problem' he had after a dream around four in the morning. Alphonse said that he remembered hearing him say 'Roy', 'Mustang', and 'Colonel' several times.

"Sit down and have a talk with him, Roy. That's the only way things will get settled here."

"…" Roy sat there, silent, trying to take in all the information presented to him.

"Alphonse's birthday is in one week. We're planning to throw him a party. I expect you to have a date for it Sir." Riza said after a few moment's silence passed.

"Right… One week?"

"One week, Sir." Riza answered with a short nod. She walked out of Roy's office, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Now the long awaited chapter 3 is complete! I'm now on summer vacation, so I will have more time to write. New chapters will be out faster! (Unless I'm given a lot of hours at work ; ) 


	4. The State Alchemy Examination, Part 1

Fraternization 

Written by: Sinistra-san

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Roy x Ed, Al x Winry, Hawkeye x Havoc

Warnings: Lemons and yaoi, meaning two very hot bishonen going at it like bunnies. Getting caught, pissed-off/overprotective Hawkeye and Hughes, fighting, and various other things I can't seem to remember at the moment.

Summary: Ed and his brother have just returned to Central, where the now Brigadier General Roy Mustang has returned to as well. Angry arguments and violent fights lead to a romance no one in Central would be forgetting anytime soon. Post-series

Chapter 4: The State Alchemy Examination, Part 1

"Sit down and have a talk with him, Roy. That's the only way things will get settled here."

"…" Roy sat there, silent, trying to take in all the information presented to him.

"Alphonse's birthday is in one week. We're planning to throw him a party. I expect you to have a date for it Sir." Riza said after a few moment's silence passed.

"Right… One week?"

"One week, Sir." Riza answered with a short nod. She walked out of Roy's office, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Four days. Four days had passed and still Roy Mustang had yet to have taken action. Havoc believed he was scared, and when he spoke his mind about believing so to Falman, Hawkeye, and Fury, he found the embers of his cigarette were too close to his face. Way too close.

"What was that Havoc?" Roy asked, a manic grin on his face, and one could easily see his hands were still held up from snapping.

Jean quickly spat out the cigarette and stomped it out. "Goddamn! You nearly burned my face off, Mustang!"

"I am not scared of anything, Lieutenant. Especially not Fullmetal." Roy stated as he walked up to Jean, a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Oh, so now I'm Fullmetal again, am I?"

Roy, as well as Havoc, Falman, Fury, and Hawkeye, turned to look to the doorway. There stood Ed and Al, Ed with a pissy look on his face and Al with an apologetic smile on his. Roy cringed – this wasn't going to go well.

"Not this again… Can I help you two with something?" Roy asked as sweetly as he could - under the circumstances, that is.

"Knock it off, Brigadier General Asshole. Al has come to take the exam…" Ed muttered, a hint of anger and resentment in his voice.

"I see… Alphonse, it's on the second floor, in the meeting hall. I believe there are only three people taking the exam this year." Roy stated before turning to walk off into his office. "Now, if there's nothing else…"

Three shots rang out, alerting Roy of his need to stop - now. He froze on the spot. While Roy Mustang may not have feared anything, he wasn't a stupid man. He knew what Riza Hawkeye was capable of.

"Fu- Edward, may I speak with you for a moment? In my office, please?" Roy ground out from between gritted teeth.

Ed stood there for a moment, a little dumbfound at the fact that Mustang had called him Edward. "Uh, yeah…"

Roy walked into his office and stood at the door, waiting for Ed to walk in. Once Ed had, he quickly shut and locked the door behind him and walked to his desk. When he sat, he noticed that Ed had elected to sit in one of the chairs rather then his usual seat on the couch. Roy had to fight the oncoming smirk.

"What do you want, old man?" Roy's eye twitched at Ed's words.

"…How many times must I tell you, I AM NOT OLD!" _I will not rant…_ Roy thought to himself, as to ensure that he wouldn't do as Ed did everything someone made a reference to his height.

Ed laughed. "You call me short, I call you old – Equivalent exchange."

"Shut up, Fullmetal…" Roy grumbled.

"Hey, I was Edward a minute ago!"

"Yes, and thirty seconds ago you called me old. So now, you're back to Fullmetal."

Ed muttered to himself something inaudible.

"What was that, Fullmetal?"

"Uh, nothing, I… It was just…"

"Well?"

"Shut up, you damn old fart pedophile. What the hell do you want?"

"Old fart pedophile?" Roy asked, fighting the urge to laugh despite the reference to his age.

Ed growled. "What the hell did you call me in here for?"

"Ah, yes… Hawkeye informed me that Alphonse's birthday is soon, and that a surprise party is being thrown. She also said that it is required of me to have a date…"

"So?" Ed asked, completely oblivious as to how the way he was sitting – legs open, one of them thrown over a leg of the chair and the other resting on the floor, and his arms behind his head – was affecting the Brigadier General sitting across from him. Or as to how lucky he was there was a desk between them blocking said Brigadier General's path.

"Edward, would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the party?" Roy asked softly.

Ed looked Roy in the eyes, trying to see if it was just a joke or not. "Yo- your serious?"

Roy nodded, trying not to lick his lips at the sight before him. "Yes, Ed, I am. I'd like to have you as my date."

"I, uh, I-I mean…" Ed turned bright red. Roy couldn't fight it anymore and licked his lips.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Roy asked with a small laugh.

"Y-yeah…" Ed squeaked.

"Alright then, I'll come and get you at four o'clock Ed." Roy stood up and made his way around the desk. He stopped in front of Ed, making the young man jump when he realized he'd been staring at nothing.

"What?" Ed snapped, becoming defensive after being caught off guard.

Rather then answering Ed's small outburst verbally, he leaned over the smaller man and grinned. Ed nearly squeaked, and Roy knew he'd won this round. He gently placed his lips on Ed's, effectively bringing any protest he had to a screeching halt. When Ed's shaky hands found their way to the front of his shirt, Roy moved in for the kill. In one swift movement, he pulled Ed up and off the chair, onto him, and sat down, pulling Ed onto of him.

Roy faintly heard a ripping noise, but it only registered far in the back of his mind that it was Ed's auto-mail hand ripping his shirt. His hands found their way to Ed's hair, and after fighting with the hair band for what seemed to be an eternity, he pulled it loose and threaded his fingers through it.

_I have wanted to do that for so long…_Roy thought as he massaged Ed's scalp. He heard Ed groan and had to fight off one of his own.

Ed was in a similar state of mind; firmly believing that nothing could ever feel as good as it did to have Roy Mustang run his hands though his hair while kissing him.

That is, until Roy's right hand moved between his legs and started to rub there much like his left hand was doing to Ed's scalp.

Roy Mustang was definitely right handed.

_There was no way that his left hand could make this feel any better._ Ed thought as he moaned and bucked softly into Roy's hand.

Roy took this as an invitation and plunged to Ed's mouth, tracing it with his tongue. Ed didn't wait like he did last time and sucked on Roy tongue, hoping to get the other man to make man make noises of some sort.

It worked. Roy groaned at the feeling, and Ed had to fight the urge to smirk. That thought flew from his mind as Roy squeezed his right hand around Ed's growing erection. Ed broke off their kiss and burried his face in Roy's neck before letting out a low moan.

"Oh god…"

"You know," Roy murmmered, a smirk apparent in his voice even though it was laced in a tender tone. "my name is Roy. But, if you'd rather call me God that's just fine with me."

"I'll call you whatever you want me to…" Ed whispered. "Just so long as you keep doing that…"

"What? Doing this?" Roy asked, punctuating 'this' with a firm squeeze to Ed's erection.

Ed bit Roy's neck to stifle the loud moan that threatened to pour from his lips. Roy hissed and bucked his hips, grinding them into Ed's ass. Ed released his hold on Roy's neck and grinned.

"So, I've found a sensitive spot, have I?" Ed muttered into Roy's ear, licking the shell as he did so. Roy groaned again.

Neither of them heard the door crash open, but they both heard Havoc's yell of "Hey, Hawkeye sent me in here to tell you, NO OFFICE SEX!"

Before one could blink, Roy had gotten up, set Ed one the floor, and took off after Jean Havoc, his fingers poised for snapping.

Ed sighed and walked out of the office to see Major Hawkeye standing there.

"If Roy asks where I went, tell him I had to use the restroom…" Ed grumbled as he walked past her, walking a little more stiffly then he had when he had walked into the office.

"Right." Hawkeye responded, somehow not laughing.

* * *

And there's the end of that! Review? Pwease? 


	5. The State Alchemy Examintaion, Part 2

Fraternization

Written by: Sinistra-san

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Roy x Ed, Al x Winry, Hawkeye x Havoc

Warnings: Lemons and yaoi, meaning two very hot bishonen going at it like bunnies. Getting caught, pissed-off/overprotective Hawkeye and Hughes, fighting, and various other things I can't seem to remember at the moment.

Summary: Ed and his brother have just returned to Central, where the now Brigadier General Roy Mustang has returned to as well. Angry arguments and violent fights lead to a romance no one in Central would be forgetting anytime soon. Post-series

A/N: It gets a little... graphic... in this chapter so, bare with it. If you don't want to read it - don't. I have it marked where the lime begins and ends. () - The mark

Chapter 5: The State Alchemy Examination, Part 2

"Oh god…"

"You know," Roy murmured, a smirk apparent in his voice even though it was laced in a tender tone. "my name is Roy. But, if you'd rather call me God that's just fine with me."

"I'll call you whatever you want me to…" Ed whispered. "Just so long as you keep doing that…"

"What? Doing this?" Roy asked, punctuating 'this' with a firm squeeze to Ed's erection.

Ed bit Roy's neck to stifle the loud moan that threatened to pour from his lips. Roy hissed and bucked his hips, grinding them into Ed's ass. Ed released his hold on Roy's neck and grinned.

"So, I've found a sensitive spot, have I?" Ed muttered into Roy's ear, licking the shell as he did so. Roy groaned again.

Neither of them heard the door crash open, but they both heard Havoc's yell of "Hey, Hawkeye sent me in here to tell you, NO OFFICE SEX!"

Before one could blink, Roy had gotten up, set Ed on the floor, and took off after Jean Havoc, his fingers poised for snapping.

Ed sighed and walked out of the office to see Major Hawkeye standing there.

"If Roy asks where I went, tell him I had to use the restroom…" Ed grumbled as he walked past her, walking a little more stiffly then he had when he had walked into the office.

"Right." Hawkeye responded, somehow not laughing.

Roy, on the other hand, was still hot on Havoc's trail. Riza, knowing that Mustang would kill Jean if he caught him, took off running in the direction she saw them take off in.

"HAVOC, STOP RIGHT THERE! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Roy bellowed as he came up behind Jean.

"Sorry, Sir, but there's no way I'm stopping!" Havoc yelled over his shoulder. "You can court-martial me lat-"

Suddenly, Jean felt something connect with his back. It felt like a human body but there was WAY too much weight for it to be just one.

"What the…?" Havoc asked, after collapsing to the floor and looking over his shoulder.

"Brigadier General! If you lay one finger on him, so help me yo-" Riza cried from her seat on Mustang's stomach.

"I'll what, Major Hawkeye?" Roy grunted, unable to put the air needed into his lungs to make the question sound threatening.

"You'll regret it, Sir!" Hawkeye stated calmly, pulling her gun from its holster and aiming it at Roy's head.

"And why exactly are you protecting him, Hawkeye?"

"Uh, I um, it's because…" She stuttered, her aim faltering slightly.

"Oh, for the love of- We're together! Now, will you two get off me?" Havoc cried.

Roy snorted, fighting off a bout of laughter that he knew would get him shot. "You mean to t-tell me that y-y-your dating…" He couldn't control himself after that and let out the laughter he'd been holding in.

"And how is that funny?" Cried both Riza and Jean, glaring at Roy.

"Oh God, that explains why you turned me down that time I asked out to dinner Riza!" Roy responded as an answer, his laughter dying away slowly.

"… You never told me he asked you out!" Havoc yelled, causing Riza to sigh.

It was going to be a long day.

Riza got up, anger apparent in her voice and on her face as she holstered her gun. "Both of you, up! Sir, Fullmetal asked me to tell you if you still wish to speak with him, he's using the restroom. And Havoc… Come with me."

Jean swallowed audibly as Roy stood and walked off towards the nearest men's room, but not without turning to Havoc and snickering, mouthing a 'good luck!' as he did so. When Havoc didn't stand up, Hawkeye reached over and grabbed the back of his collar. She took off walking, dragging Havoc behind her.

* * *

()Ed found his way to the bathroom. He checked the stalls as quickly as he could, and once he was satisfied that no one was in this particular men's room, he locked the door and picked a urinal. He walked over to it and slowly brought his auto-mail hand to the zipper of his leather pants. 

_Damn it, why did it have to be the day I wore my leather pants?_ Ed thought as he slowly pulled down the zipper with a sigh.

He undid the button next, then gripped the edge of his pants, pulling them down just enough to reach inside. Ed didn't wear underwear with his leather – it was hard enough to get on without it. Thanking some greater power that he was left handed, he slid said hand into his pants and eased out his weeping erection. The rub of the rough material of his glove made him groan.

Ed brought his left hand to his mouth and pulled the glove off with his teeth. His hand returned to his painfully hard cock, slowly curling his fingers around it as he spat out the glove, not caring where it landed. He began to move it up and down the shaft, using his right arm as a brace against the wall.

After a short time, he quickened the movements of his hand, pausing every once in a while to fondle his heavy sacs. Thoughts of a certain Brigadier General naked, thrusting into him, stroking his cock, moaning his name filled his head, causing his knees to shake.

"Oh God, Roy…" Ed groaned, swiping his thumb over the head of his erection before returning to the hard strokes he'd been using to pleasure himself with.

Lost in pleasure, Ed never heard the jingle of keys outside the bathroom door, nor did he hear the door open and someone walk in. He didn't hear the door shut and lock behind his visitor either. He did, however, hear the person whisper in his ear.

"Mmm, Edward, you look simply delicious like this…"

Ed's heart jumped and stuck in his throat, or so it seamed to the young man. He immediately stopped in his pleasurable acts to look over his shoulder in horror. There stood Roy Mustang, who was stepping closer to him with a sensual grin on his face.

"Uh, I was uh, that is, I needed to- What are you- Oh God…" Ed finished with a groan as Roy's gloved hand found its way to his cock.

"I wish you would have asked, Ed. I would have been more then happy to take care of this for you…" He squeezed lightly before moving his hand away, pulling his glove off with his free hand then doing the same to the other. "Hmm, it seems I was right. You don't wear any underwear with these pants…."

"Roy?" Ed whimpered. The rougher material of Mustang's ignition cloth gloves made his cock tingle like it was burning.

"Yes Ed?" Roy purred, his hand hovering so close to Ed's erection that Ed could feel the heat from Roy's hand.

"Please?"

Roy laughed, a low, sensual noise the vibrated his chest, sending shocks through Ed's body. "Please what?"

"T-touch me…" Ed whispered, his face becoming bright red as he did so.

"Gladly." Roy answered in a heated whisper. He closed his right hand around Ed's shaft, squeezing lightly before stroking him roughly.

Ed moaned. This was far better then imagining that the hand stroking him was Roy's because, now, it was. It was experienced, and knew just what it took to make Ed moan, whimper, and shake with need – something Ed wasn't even sure of. When Roy's left hand found its way to Ed's balls and began to massage them, it was all over for the younger alchemist. He cried out Roy's name as white lights flashed behind his eyes. His mind when blank from his orgasm. Ed came hard, the evidence of his release on the urinal and Roy's hand. His knees gave out and Roy supported Ed's weight until he could get him on the floor. Roy gently set Ed down; letting the boy lay back as he basked in the afterglow of a Mustang-induced orgasm. Roy looked at his hand, Ed's seed dripping from it.

"I've been wondering for a while now… He's pretty much passed out, what harm could be done?" Roy muttered to himself.

Roy brought his hand to his mouth, tentatively licking one of his fingers. Ed was defiantly male; the taste was musky and rich. Roy held no illusions that Ed would taste like metal, but his essence did have a bite of a metallic tang to it, just enough to make it bitter. It was a taste Roy would never tire of. He began to suck on his fingers, one by one, with earnest.

Ed woke from his haze of pleasure to see Roy Mustang putting a semen-covered finger into his mouth and sucking on it like there was no tomorrow. He heard the older man let out a groan and had to fight to do the same. Roy just looked… hot. That was about the time that Ed realized that Roy had realized that he was awake.

()"Uh, hey there…" Ed murmured, a blush finding its way to his cheeks.

Roy pulled his finger from his mouth and, in an attempt to respond, looked much like a fish Ed had once seen in Aquroya. Or was it Youswell? Xenotime, maybe? Ah, it didn't matter. All Ed knew was that the look on Roy's face made him look… cute. Funny, but cute in a 'I am so confused, help!' sort of way.

"You look cute like that, Roy." Ed hadn't meant to give voice to that particular thought, but as it had been so many times before, Ed's mouth was ahead of his brain.

Roy snapped out of his haze and glared. "Cute? I am **not** cute, Edward. I don't do cute_." Unless it you, I plan on 'doing' you…_ He mused, the perverse side of his mind taking over.

"Than what are you?" Ed asked, a bit of an edge to his voice as he started to put himself back into his pants.

The game had started. It disappointed Roy to know that he and Ed would have no moment to bask in the afterglow of Ed's orgasm. He wanted to seduce the bo- young man, make him want to love Roy like Roy loved him.

"You tell me, Ful- Edward." Roy bit back the urge, almost too late, to call Ed 'Fullmetal'. That would have ruined the fun of it all.

"You're the Brigadier General, a womanizer – no THE womanizer, a self-centered bastard, and…" Ed's voice trailed off as he looked to his zipper, acting as if it was stuck or something.

"And?"

"And the only guy I've ever been attracted too." Ed whispered in reply.

_Ah, I've got you now Edward…But tonight's game has gone far enough. _Roy thought as he stood up, offering Ed his hand. "Come on, game over."

Ed took his hand and stood slowly. "Right…"

Roy pulled Ed into his arms and brought his mouth to Ed's ear, whispering softly. "Ed, I have no intention of giving you my usual 'love 'em and leave 'em' routine. I want to prove I care… Dinner tomorrow night after work alright with you?"

When Ed gave Roy a shaky "alright", he released the younger man and stepped back. He walked to the door, unlocked it, and jerked it open. Roy went to step out, but something in the back of his mind told him 'stop!', so he did.

"Edward?"

"Yeah Mustang?" Ed asked, once again not thinking.

"Fine, if that's how things are going to be…" Roy whispered to himself. "I expect you to be in uniform tomorrow, Elric. Fuhrer is coming for an inspection of my men."

_Elric?_ Ed thought, looking up. "What happened to Ed? Or Edward even?"

"You called me by last name, I called you by yours – Equivalent exchange." Roy answered, slipping back into his role as the 'Flame Alchemist, Brigadier General Mustang'.

"Right, sorry…" Ed muttered, and Roy began to walk away. "Wait!"

"Yes Elric?" Roy asked in his 'office' voice.

"May I still… call you Roy?" Roy smiled at Ed, that single gesture cracking the cold look on his face.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Edward. Nothing less." That said, Roy walked off down the hall towards his office, leaving Ed to dwell on his own thoughts.

* * *

Argh, I can't get this chapter to end quite right… I'm not too happy with the end of this one, but the rest of it feels good. Part three of 'The State Alchemy Examination' will be up as soon, but I need to get around to starting it first. Lol. 

I decided against putting a teaser up here, at because it didn't load up right when I tried the first time. So, enjoy!


	6. The State Alchemy Examination, Part 3

Fraternization

Written by: Sinistra-san

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Roy x Ed, Al x Winry, Hawkeye x Havoc

Warnings: Lemons and yaoi, meaning two very hot bishonen going at it like bunnies. Getting caught, pissed-off/overprotective Hawkeye and Hughes, fighting, and various other things I can't seem to remember at the moment.

Summary: Ed and his brother have just returned to Central, where the now Brigadier General Roy Mustang has returned to as well. Angry arguments and violent fights lead to a romance no one in Central would be forgetting anytime soon. Post-series

Chapter 6: The State Alchemy Examination, Part 3

Roy pulled Ed into his arms and brought his mouth to Ed's ear, whispering softly. "Ed, I have no intention of giving you my usual 'love 'em and leave 'em' routine. I want to prove I care… Dinner tomorrow night after work alright with you?"

When Ed gave Roy a shaky "alright", he released the younger man and stepped back. He walked to the door, unlocked it, and jerked it open. Roy went to step out, but something in the back of his mind told him 'stop!', so he did.

"Edward?"

"Yeah Mustang?" Ed asked, once again not thinking.

"Fine, if that's how things are going to be…" Roy whispered to himself. "I expect you to be in uniform tomorrow, Elric. Fuhrer is coming for an inspection of my men."

_Elric?_ Ed thought, looking up. "What happened to Ed? Or Edward even?"

"You called me by last name, I called you by yours – Equivalent exchange." Roy answered, slipping back into his role as the 'Flame Alchemist, Brigadier General Mustang'.

"Right, sorry…" Ed muttered, and Roy began to walk away. "Wait!"

"Yes Elric?" Roy asked in his 'office' voice.

"May I still… call you Roy?" Roy smiled at Ed, that single gesture cracking the cold look on his face.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Edward. Nothing less." That said, Roy walked off down the hall towards his office, leaving Ed to dwell on his own thoughts.

* * *

Lieutenant Havoc stood atop a desk, a grin on his face. It had taken sometime to persuade his lover not to hurt him, but he had a way with Riza.

"Alright guys, pay up! I want my money and I want it now!" He said, looking at Fury, Falman, and Breda.

"What, no way! I want proof!" Breda yelled at him.

"You want proof? I caught Edward and the Brigadier General making out in his office about an hour ago." Riza replied from her seat across the room.

"Are you serious? Fullmetal has been back less then a week!" Falman cried.

"It seems the Brigadier General works fast…" Fury stated, seemingly thinking aloud.

"It doesn't matter. Me, Riza, and Hughes have won the bet and we want our money. So, fork it over." Havoc held out his hands for the men to hand over their money.

All three pulled out their wallets with a sigh, digging around for the money they now owed. Fury was the first to hand it over, but when he set the money down, it wasn't Havoc's hand there. He looked up to see Mustang glaring at everyone in the vicinity.

"Might I ask… what the Hell… is going on here?" Roy asked, looking right at Hawkeye.

"A simple exchange of money, Sir." Riza answered in a calm tone.

"Right. Next time you all decide on running a bet about my private life, tell me about it. I'd rather like the chance to win some money off you." Roy shoved Fury's money into his pocket and walked into his office.

"Uh… Sir?" Havoc called.

"Yes?"

"Our next bet is how long it's going to take you to get him into bed, in case you were wondering! Bets are by the day!"

"Right." Roy walked back to his door. "Thank you Lieutenant, that will be all." He shut the door to his office, leaving his personal officers to their vices.

"Right, so where were we? Oh, that's right… Jean was getting our money from you idiots." Hawkeye said with a feral grin.

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes, head of Court-martial Investigations, one of the best officers in Intelligence, was stumped.

How could he not have access to the results of the written section to the State Alchemy Examination?

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant Colonel, but you have to have the Brigadier General's or Furher's permission to gain access to those files." A rather pretty little redhead had told him at the main office.

So, that's where Hughes was heading. A simple "Hey Roy, the result of the exam are in. Want to go take a look?" would be all that was needed. Maes knew Edward would be furious if he didn't find out if his brother had passed. While Ed's tantrums had calmed over the years, they were still deadly and often resulted in new renovations for the office.

Maes didn't want to that to happen to his house.

He didn't bother to knock as he entered Roy's office, opting to walk right in and take a seat in the chair Ed had sat in before. "Hey Roy, this little redhead down at the main off- Woah! What the Hell happened to your shirt?"

"Ed is what happened to my shirt, Maes." Roy muttered as he finished undoing the buttons on his blue military over-jacket. He slid it off and threw it over the back of his chair.

"The other one's ripped too."

"… Shut up Hughes." He then pulled his white undershirt off as well, throwing it in the trash as he took his seat. "What do you want?"

"Oh yeah! The results of the alchemy exam are in, want to come with me to see if young mister Alphonse passed?"

Roy looked at Maes with an exhausted look in his eyes. "Do I look like I want to?"

"Hmm, good point. Can you give me a pass then, or phone down there to tell them I have your permission?"

"They won't let you look?"

"No, this girl – looks to be about Ed's age – down at the Main Office won't let me look without yours or Furher's permission." Hughes answered with a slight pout.

"Fine, I'll call down there. Just leave me alone for a little while, alright Maes?"

Maes looked his best friend, as if he was searching for an unspoken answer to all his unasked questions, which he was. As usual, it was hard to find but still there – people just didn't know where to look when it came to Roy.

"Something's wrong." He stated.

"No, it's not. I'm just- I mean… I don't know anymore Maes."

"Don't know about what, Roy?"

"Did you ever think that I would fall in love? Me, the biggest playboy you know, fall hard for a blonde with a nice ass and a tongue as sharp as his mind?" Roy buried his face in his hands, regretting it almost instantly because of his gloves. "I'm going crazy, Maes…"

"Well, at least that's put one fear of mine to rest." A shadow of a smiled played on Maes' lips.

"And what is that?"

"That what they say about your first love screwing it up for you being true." Roy looked up to see a sad look in his best friend's eyes.

"That was a long time ago. We were young, and I knew you wanted a family…"

"I know, I know. We've had this conversation many times over. I'm just… happy you've found someone to love. I'm even happier that it's Ed of all people. It'll be a lot of work Roy, but you two will be happy." Maes stood up, throwing a grin in Roy's direction. "Don't forget to call down to the Office after I leave."

"Right…" Roy muttered.

Maes walked over, and grabbed Roy's face, placing a chase kiss on his lips. "Don't ever doubt that I love you. I still do, and I always will. But because I love you, I want you to be with Ed and be happy. Understand?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah… Thanks Maes."

"Anytime, Roy. Anytime." With that said, Maes let go of Roy and walked out of office.

* * *

"So, Al. How did you do?" Ed asked as he leaned against a pillar outside of the main building of the Central Military Office.

"Remember those questions I got wrong a few years back?" Al asked as he walked up to his brother, holding his limp wrist. "Well, I got those right this time."

"So a perfect?" Ed stood up straight and started to descend the stairs.

"Of course." Al said, following his brother. "Did you think I'd get anything else?"

Ed snorted. "No."

"Brother, it's still okay that my practical is a battle assessment against you, right?" Al asked as the two of them let their feet guide them to their home.

"Ah, Mr. Elric, that won't be necessary." Called a sweet, feminine voice from behind them.

Ed turned around and saw the young woman who had rose to power after Bradley's 'disappearance' - Areiana Nicholes - and saluted. "Hello, Fuhrer."

Alphonse was unsure as of what to do so he decided to salute the Fuhrer as well, but in mid salute, he was cut off by Areiana waving her hand.

"Now, now boys. No need." Both of them relaxed and Ed dropped his arm. "I've decided after all that's gone on over the past year, we need the best alchemists we can get. Your younger brother, Fullmetal, has much promise. Not to mention he got the best score ever on the written exam." She smiled at them, an honest smile full of promise and hope, before looking at Al. "With that said, I present you with your State Alchemist's watch, Alphonse Elric."

The woman held out her hand, and both Ed and Al could hear the faint hum of barrings working as her arm moved. It seemed that she, too, had automail. _Must have lost her arm in the war, but I'm not sure if it was the Ishbal War or…_ Ed let his thoughts linger to the fighting that had taken place from the time he was fifteen until the day of this seventeenth birthday. That was when Bradley had disappeared and Areiana had come to power, calming things almost instantly.

Alphonse took the watch from the Fuhrer in awe, rolling it over in his palm and expecting it as if he was trying to see if it was all just a joke.

"Congratulations, my newest alchemist. You'll have your name in a few days. In the mean time, I ask that you report to Brigadier General Mustang to tell him that I had ordered it that you are under his command." She saluted the two young men before turning on her heal and walking off. She had many things to take care of, and all had to be done within a few days…

* * *

Well lookie there! I finally finished the chapter! Sorry this took so long. I would have had it up at the start of the week, but I was out of town for three days without internet so… yeah. Sorry!

Don't mind the OC - she'll be around for a short time, maybe a few chapters, but she'll be serving her purpose soon enough. Oh, and please, no flames about the whole Maes-is-Roy's-Exlover thing. I like the pairing, and I wanted it to apart of the storyline. That will NOT grow to be anthing more then that, unless I see fit to use it to torture poor little Edo-kun, okay?

I'll be back soon with another chapter, but please be patient – I'm working a lot lately so I may not be able to start another chapter for about five days, let alone get around to finishing it and posting it.


	7. Triumphant Return

My wonderful fans!

It has been three years since I have posted anything, and I must say it's sucked. I have missed writing so much. With that said, I am returning to the world of fanfiction writing! I plan to post by the week's end. I have a short vacation coming up but I will have a notebook and pen at the ready the whole time.

Happy reading!

Love, your yaoi mistress,  
Sinistra-sama

P.S. - My contact and homepage information have been updated for those that would like to contact me.


End file.
